The present invention relates to a cloth having an embroidery pattern and a method for forming the embroidery pattern.
FIG. 6 shows how conventional sewing machine embroidery is performed. A procedure, wherein a needle thread 2 is passed through from the front surface to the back surface of a cloth 1, hooked to a bobbin thread 3 as shown in FIG. 6(B) and taken out to the front surface, is repeated. As a result, embroidery of letters, symbols, figures, etc. (hereafter generally referred to as an embroidery pattern) is formed by the needle thread 2 on the front surface as shown in FIG. 6(A). However, the embroidery pattern formed in this way is flat and not stereoscopic.
In addition, when the cloth 1 having the conventional embroidery pattern is used for clothing making direct contact with the skin, the bobbin thread 3 and the fold-back portion of the needle thread 2 entangled with the bobbin thread 3 on the back surface of the cloth 1 make direct contact with the skin and irritates the skin, whereby an uncomfortable feeling is given and may cause inflammation on the skin. To solve this problem, the cloth 1 having the embroidery pattern is cut off around the contour of the embroidery pattern, and this cloth is bonded onto a cloth 4 for clothing or the like as shown in FIG. 7. However, this method takes time and effort to cut off the cloth 1 around the contour of the embroidery pattern. Furthermore, the cutting becomes difficult unless the embroidery pattern has a simple and plain shape. Still further, the portion of the embroidery pattern becomes thick and stiff.
In consideration of these points, an object of the present invention is to provide a stereoscopic and profound embroidery pattern, and a second object of the present invention is to form an embroidery pattern without cutting off the cloth having the embroidery pattern even when the embroidery pattern has an intricate shape.
In order to attain the above-mentioned objects, a cloth having an embroidery pattern in accordance with the present invention is characterized in that the intermediate portion of each needle thread of the embroidery pattern, appearing on the front surface of a cloth, is cut and removed to fluff the needle threads.
An embroidery pattern having needle threads fluffed as described above is formed as described below for example. That is to say, an embroidery pattern is obtained by embroidering layers of an embroidery cloth and one or plural cloths or sheets overlaid on the embroidery cloth, by the use of an ordinary embroidery yarn as a needle thread and, as a bobbin thread, a yarn obtained by twisting together an ordinary yarn used usually (hereafter simply referred to as an xe2x80x9cordinary yarnxe2x80x9d) as a bobbin thread for embroidery and a yarn formed of a material capable of thermal fusion splicing or a yarn obtained by covering an ordinary yarn with a material capable of thermal fusion splicing, by carrying out heating to fuse the material capable of thermal fusion splicing in the bobbin thread and to splice the ordinary yarn of the bobbin thread and the needle thread appearing on the back surface of the cloth to the back surface of the cloth, and by cutting and removing the intermediate portion of each needle thread appearing on the front surface, and by removing the overlaid cloths or sheets to form an embroidery pattern having fluffed needle threads on a desired cloth.
A bobbin thread formed of a material capable of thermal fusion splicing may be used instead of the above-mentioned bobbin thread. In this case, the whole of the bobbin thread is fused, and the needle thread appearing on the back surface of the cloth is spliced to the back surface of the cloth.
Furthermore, an embroidery pattern having fluffy needle threads is formed on a desired cloth by embroidering an embroidery sheet, at least the back surface of which is treated so that no yarn adheres thereto and on which one or plural cloths or sheets are overlaid, by the use of an ordinary embroidery yarn as a needle thread and, as a bobbin thread, a yarn obtained by twisting together an ordinary yarn and a yarn formed of a material capable of thermal fusion splicing or a yarn obtained by covering an ordinary yarn with a material capable of thermal fusion splicing, by overlaying the embroidery sheet on a cloth on which an embroidery pattern is formed, with the front surface of the embroidery sheet placed upward, by carrying out heating to fuse the material capable of thermal fusion splicing in the bobbin thread and to splice the ordinary yarn of the bobbin thread and the needle thread appearing on the back surface of the sheet to the cloth, by cutting and removing the intermediate portion of each needle thread appearing on the front surface, and by separating the embroidery sheet and the cloths or sheets overlaid thereon from the cloth.